


See you later

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I'm super emotional right now, just party feels, lumax in the background, mileven in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: The party are together for their last night before separating for college.///Basically me writing out my feelings because I'm leaving my friends for university in a few days and we're all emotional about it haha





	See you later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super emotional because I'm leaving for university in a few days and I just saw my friends for the last time before we all go and I'm such a sap. So I wrote something about it:

**Summer 1989**

  


“That never happened!” Dustin shouted adjusting his cap awkwardly. Everyone else was in fits of laughter, as Lucas retold the story of how in 5th grade Dustin got stuck the monkey bars and cried until a teacher helped him down.

 

They were in the Wheelers’ basement, strewn across every surface. Mike and El were huddled on the armchair together, well, El was sat more on Mike's lap than the armchair, her arm resting around his neck.

Lucas occupied the couch, with Max laying down the other end with her feet resting across his lap as he told the story.

Will was comfortably sat on the floor, wrapped in a blanket despite it being late August. And Dustin had jumped up from his seat next to Will to animatedly defend himself from Lucas’ “lies”.

 

“No, that definitely happened.” Max nodded, agreeing with Lucas.

 

“How would _you_ know?” Dustin pointed at her. “You weren't even here!”

 

“I think I'll believe Lucas.”

 

“Having your girlfriend lie for you?” Dustin shook his head disapprovingly, “Shameful, Sinclair. Completely shameful.”

 

Max threw a cushion at Dustin and he ducked out the way.

 

Summer was ending, and within a few days, they'd all be separated going to different ends of the country for college.

 

Max was leaving back for California, Will was off to New York for art school with Jonathan, Lucas had gotten into Harvard (he still couldn't believe it), Dustin was going to train to be a science teacher, and Mike was going to Boston. El...she wasn't entirely sure on what her future held, but she decided to stay in Hawkins a little while as she figures out what she wants, but she would be visiting Mike almost every weekend.

 

The boys didn't want some mushy, fair well party, but secretly they were all just as terrified and knew they were going to miss each other, even if they didn't say it. Instead, they decided to have one last night in the Wheelers’ basement, the hangout spot of their childhood and most of their teen years.

 

“Ok, but what about the time Max tried to skateboard down the steps in sophomore year?” Dustin tried to think of a different embarrassing story to take attention of him.

 

Max hid her face in her hands. “No…”

 

“She got detention for a whole week.” Mike laughed. Over the years they had become good friends, but that didn't stop a kind of playful bickering from occasion.

 

El leaned back against Mike, his arms automatically hugging her tighter. She was going to miss this so much. Everyone together, laughing and sharing stories.

 

She knew it wasn't goodbye, not forever. They'd still see each other at holidays and keep in touch over the phone. But it wasn't going to be the same. Not really. She'd gotten used to seeing the party every day. Their presence was just something she expected now.

 

The thought that they would soon be separated caused a lump to form in her throat.

 

The conversation had drowned out to a joyful sound in the background as El thought about everything. 6 years ago, she'd never have dreamed she'd ever have friends, let alone friends like this. They'd all grown up together, experienced ups and downs. But now a new chapter of their lives was beginning and while she was excited for them, she was also terrified.

 

Everything had changed so much, they were no longer the scared, naïve twelve year olds they were when they met. She'd blinked and somehow sitting before her were these confident young adults.

 

“El? Are you ok?” Mike's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and she realised everyone was staring at her.

 

“Yeah I'm just...lost in thought.”

 

Dustin stood up, stretching. “I should probably go soon. There's still some last minute packing and I promised my mom we'd watch a movie together before I leave.”

 

Lucas looked at his own watch. “Shit, yeah we should be going too, Max. We have an early start tomorrow with that long drive.”

 

“Is this it?” El suddenly said, looking at the faces of her friends who were all about to walk away from her. “That's our goodbye?”

 

“El…” Mike grabbed her hand reassuringly.

 

“6 years. 6 years we've been friends, you boys even longer. And you're just going to leave like that?” she was blinking back tears as she stood up.

 

Dustin looked at his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I... I don't want to say goodbye. Because it's too hard…” he whispered.

 

Will looked around sadly. “He's right. Who knows when we'll next all be in a room together?”

 

There was a moment of silence, all of them just looking between each other.

 

But Mike seemed to know what to do, and wrapped his arms around El. Dustin followed suit, just like that fateful day at the quarry, and wrapped his arms around El as well. One by one, they piled around each other, forming one giant group hug.

 

Quiet sniffs could be heard from the circle, but no one said anything. They all knew how they felt.

 

Sure they'd make new friends, but there wasn't going to be another group of people who understood each other as well as they did. They'd been through so much, and to see it coming to an end was bittersweet.

 

A new adventure was awaiting them, but for now, they simply took a moment to be together, to reminisce of the old adventures they'd had.

 

It wasn't goodbye, not really. It was see you later...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My friend said the phrase "it's not goodbye, it's see you later" and I honestly had to hold back tears because I'm just super emotional and sad about leaving my friends. But she was right, it's not a goodbye it's just see you soon.


End file.
